1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fishing signaling devices. More specifically, the invention is an economical, simplified fish bite indicator on a fishing pole.
2. Description of Related Art
There are a number of prior art fishing devices that indicate the presence of a fish, including corks, floats, and bobbers. Such devices depend on being pulled downwardly against the buoyancy of the water to give an indication of a strike by a fish. Such indicators are difficult to detect particularly in choppy waters. To deal with this difficulty, other prior art devices have been made for indicating a strike or a bite which are mounted on a rod and supported in the air. However, such prior art devices have been relatively cumbersome and complex, or unduly expensive or difficult to adapt to standard fishing equipment. Other prior art devices rely on the fishing line to provide the connection to the signal. This is inconvenient because the line can get caught or tangled about the indicator.
By the present invention, a fishing pole is adapted with a very simple, inexpensive, quickly and easily detachable from the pole, lightweight, easy to use, and highly effective indicator that can be used during the day or in the evening, and it can be seen from up to 100 yards away.
The relevant art of interest will be discussed in the order of perceived relevance to the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 75,075 issued on Mar. 3, 1868, for D. C. Talbot describes a weight C attached by a spring i on a pin j to the end of a pole and to a flag-staff B-Bxe2x80x2 of a signal flag D. A staple h proximate the reel F still holds the line when it is tripped by a fish caught on the line. The fish signaling system is distinguishable for requiring a flag to be tripped up by the weight, spring and pin structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,775,053 issued on Dec. 25, 1956, for Paul H. Knoll et al. describes a signal for fishing rods combined with a pivotally connected bipod having rod clamping jaws and a flexible metal signal arm with an offset keeper portion at its distal end and a pennant attached to one leg of the bipod. The signal arm is looped over one handle grip of the locked reel for release of the pennant by the line being taken out by a hooked fish. The fishing rod signal device is distinguishable for its required pennant, bipod support and a flexible metal signal arm.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,552,318 issued on Nov. 12, 1985, for B. Elwood Durham describes a fish strike indicator comprising a closed face reel having its line opening modified to affix by epoxy glue a cylindrical member and an optional metal eyelet. A fish strike indicator body consisting of an inverted cup-shaped element with a large hole is placed on a slack portion of the fishing line proximate the reel. As the fish strikes and draws the line taut, the fish strike indicator cup returns to the reel to frictionally fit the tubular member with or without the flanged metal eyelet. The fish strike indicator system is distinguishable for requiring a modified open face reel with the integral tubular member, and the friction fitting fish strike indicator cup and the optional metal eyelet.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,023,532 issued on Mar. 6, 1962, for Earl L. Gorenty describes a bite signal for night fishing comprising a hollow spherical bobber with its upper hemisphere coated with light-reflecting material. The bobber has a bifurcated grip on top for gripping the extended fishing line while bobbing on the water and an eyed shank at its opposite end for attaching a line to an anchor wing on a forked support stake for propping the fishing pole. When the fish strikes by being attracted by the light-reflecting bobber, the bobber is released. The bite signal system is distinguishable for its required light-reflecting bobber.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,947,105 issued on Aug. 2, 1960, for Thomas L. Lagios describes a fish signal device comprising a two-piece bobber having threadable conical halves oriented in a horizontal manner in the water while attached to the fishing line at one end by a releasable spring member. The bobber contains in one half a flashlight battery which is connected by a coil spring to a movable light bulb adjacent a movable weight in the other half. As the fish strikes, the bobber is tilted to move the weight to cause the bulb and battery to contact each other to emit light. The fish signal device is distinguishable for its battery and light enclosed bobber.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.
The fishing alarm device operates as a visual indicator to a fisherperson that a fish has bitten. The device is comprised of a simple plastic container, preferably a 16 oz. plastic cylinder, similar to a soda bottle, a string attached to the mouth of the bottle, and a coupler attached to the opposite end of the string. The coupler attaches to an eyelet of a fishing pole. After a fisherman casts a line and anchors the fishing pole, the container is placed over the tip of the pole, causing a light crimping of the casting line near the tip of the pole, such that the line makes two 180 degree turns at the pole tip. When a fish is caught, tension in the line causes the line to suddenly straighten, resulting in an outward force by the fishing line against the mouth of the bottle. As a result, the bottle propels off the end of the pole and dangles from the eyelet, thereby signaling to the fisherman that a fish has been caught. Thus, a fisherman can determine from a substantial distance whether a fish has been caught, which is particularly useful in cold weather fishing, thereby allowing the fisherman to remain inside a cabin, automobile or tent until he gets a bite. The bottle can also be luminescent for night fishing.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a simple, lightweight and easy to use fishing alarm to indicate to the fisherperson that a fish has bitten the bait.
It is another object of the invention to provide an indicator that can be readily attached and removed from the end of a fishing pole by a simple latch or hook closure device.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a fishing alarm/indicator that can be readily seen from a significant distance, such as 100 yards, and that can also be illuminated for night viewing.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a fishing alarm/indicator that is not directly attached to the fishing line.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in an apparatus for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.